


Примерный сын

by an_romanoff



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen, and their manias, maniacs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_romanoff/pseuds/an_romanoff





	Примерный сын

На похороны матери Джерри приводит соцработник, мисс Кимбли. Эта сердобольная женщина за сорок так и не успела завести своих детей, но почему-то уверовала, что может вершить судьбы других — в частности его, Джерри, судьбу. Мальчик одет в джинсы и черный разношенный свитер, по-мнению мисс Кимбли это единственная его одежда, соответствующая случаю, в руках он держит букет невзрачных цветов. Названия их Джерри не знает. Цветы мисс Кимбли тоже выбирала сама.

«Покойся с миром, мамочка» — произносит Джерри заученные слова и кладет букет на простую серую надгробную плиту — на большее муниципалитет выделить денег не смог. 

«Не волнуйся, малыш, — говорит она успокаивающе. — Мамочка всегда будет смотреть на тебя с небес». 

На следующий день она отправляет Джерри в приемную семью. В отличие от мамочки, умудрившейся угодить в райские кущи, Джерри уготовано место в аду. Он плачет и упирается, но мисс Кимбли непреклонна. Она подталкивает его в сторону новой семьи и говорит вслед: «Ну что ты, Джерри, ты же не хочешь расстроить мамочку».   
Джерри не хочет.

С тех пор мальчик знает — церковь врет. Нет никакого ада, нет ненасытного огня, слизывающего с грешников кожу вместе с плотью, нет мифических чертей, пожирающих потроха провинившихся людишек. Есть он, Джерри, и дом на улице Кент в Бруклине, принадлежащий Стиву Тайсону, автомеханику, и его ублюдочному семейству.  
Джерри Тайсон часто представляет себе, как убьет их всех, одного за другим. Как отобьет новоиспеченному отцу пальцы гаечным ключом, чтобы никогда больше не прикасался к выпивке, а потом задушит его же собственным армейским ремнем. Как вырежет этой стерве, что называет себя его новой мамой, язык и будет ждать, пока она не захлебнется словами и кровью. Как возьмет остро наточенный простой карандаш и вобьет его в ухо спящему несостоявшемуся братцу, чтобы доказать самому себе, что у этого имбецила все-таки есть мозги, как у прочих людей.

Единственное, что его останавливает — его настоящая мать никогда бы не одобрила такое грубое, неумелое убийство. А Джерри очень не хочет расстраивать мамочку, которая наблюдает за ним с небес.

По крайней мере, он очень на это надеется, когда выбирает свою первую жертву, эффектную блондинку без вредных привычек и без ненужных детей — недопустимо, чтобы матери покидали своих детей, и Джерри это знает. Он звонит к ней в дверь, представляясь страховым агентом, и рассказывает, как это важно — застраховаться от несчастных случаев. В его словах нет ни доли лжи: он зачитывает ей реальные факты, которые загодя узнал в местной страховой компании, а то, что его зовут не Джим Роббинс, вовсе и не играет никакой роли — кому какое дело до того, как зовут страхового агента. В его действиях нет ни капли агрессии: он накидывает ей на шею разноцветную веревку почти ласково, а потом очень вежливо рассказывает, что, к сожалению, страховка ей все равно бы не помогла. Когда женщина испускает последний вздох, Джерри впервые за много лет счастливо улыбается. Он осторожно опускает ее на кровать и складывает ей руки так, как будто она все еще спит. В этот момент женщина напоминает ему мать больше всего — такая же красивая и такая же мертвая.

«Покойся с миром, мамочка», — говорит Джерри Тайсон и закрывает за собой дверь.

Цветы он принесет в другой раз.


End file.
